


Operation Candycane

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [51]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus reads a Christmas story to Baby Bumblebee....





	1. Christmas stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus reads a Christmas story to Baby Bumblebee....


	2. Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee wants a candycane from off of the tree...but someone is watching him...


	3. Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee has an idea...


	4. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far...so good!


	5. Misson accomplished!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught!....Still got a candycane!


End file.
